


Countdown

by Redstoner



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstoner/pseuds/Redstoner
Kudos: 1





	Countdown

There's a shadow on the wall. He feels his heart jump, hands shaking as he spots it. He picks up the monitor, immediately checking the stage. Chica is missing and Bonnie is staring at the camera. He makes a mental note to keep an eye on the right door. There's a feeling of dread that follows him as he glances at the clock. Five hours. 

He sits up straighter upon hearing soft metallic footsteps down the hall. His eyes widen as he sticks his head through the doorway. The footsteps speed up and he slams his hand on the button. The door shuts and the footsteps stop. He hears his heart pounding in his ears and nearly misses the footsteps fading. He pauses, biting his bottom lip, then turns and moves to check the monitors with shaking hands. Chica is in the dining hall and Bonnie is in the parts and service room. He can't hold back the overwhelming terror upon seeing Foxy's snout from the curtains. _He can't do this- He can't- can't make it_. He takes a few deep breaths and sighs, rubbing his hand over his face. He isn't tired, too on edge to even face the thought of sleep. He sits there for a moment, head in his hands, wondering what to focus on next, four hours. That's it, just four hours...it's easier said than done. 

Every hair is on it's end and he can feel his adrenaline, there are footsteps drawing closer and closer. _Shut the door_ He moves fast, shutting the door and leaning on it for a moment, listening. waiting. He knows he shouldn't, but he can't help but glance at the clock. Three hours, he doesn't think he'll make it. 

His eyes widen as he stares at the screen, Freddy is staring into the camera. He's staring into the camera with such unbridled rage that for a moment, Mike considers trying to just run for it and hoping. Just two hours he's so close. 

There's footsteps outside and his hands are sweating, he's shaking. Wide-eyed and hyperventilating, he looks up. Bonnie is standing in the door way, staring at him. He doesn't think he'll be fast enough, leaping up to slam the door shut before Bonnie can enter. He sees Bonnie take a step back before he reaches it. Bonnie could've made it, he didn't. Why? He glances at the clock, breathing heavily and trembling. One hour and he can go home. Leave this hell hole and... come back tomorrow. 

He grins hearing the six am bell, he doesn't think he's ever been more relieved in his life. He finally made it. He grabs his stuff and makes his way to the front, glancing at the clock before the door. 5:57

"What will we do with a drunken sailor?"


End file.
